ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 57
A Pair of Kings is the 57th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. As Haru and his father make their way up the tower to confront King, they activate some booby traps to keep intruders away. Summary Haru and his father make their way up to the tower, talking about how they should defeat King and stop the Enclaim. Gale sees some blocks and shouts to Haru to watch out, just right in time as a booby trap was activated. The two keeps on trying to make their way to King, yet the blocks form a barrier that separates them. Gale then tries to destroy the barrier, claiming that nothing can separate them again. Haru tells his dad that it's okay, he can go on alone instead, as stopping King is much more important. However, Gale retaliates that it has been more than a decade since they last saw each other. He firmly says that he is never going to walk away from his son again while punching the barrier with immense strength, but only manages to crack it. Haru then says that Gale has to stop King and that he can follow up once he breaks it. Haru also says that it isn't goodbye. Gale says that Haru should catch up with soon, as they are now a team and fighting King alone is tough. Haru promises that he will, and his father departs. Haru then starts finding an exit, saying that there must be a trick to it when a trap door opens up and he falls down. The Five Palace Guardians leader, Ltiangle then says that he looks just like his father. When Haru gets up, he absentmindedly says that the costume party is next door due to their outfits, leaving all five speechless. Ltiangle then says that they are the Five Palace Guardians, hired to protect King. Haru says that he gets the picture, but he says that he has to go because he has an appointment upstairs. Ltiangle says that he is in the way, also calling him insolent. Racas then shakes his maracas and says that "el rey" (King) has spoken his will to kill Gale with his own hands. He explains that because of that, he gets a free pass upstairs while Haru remains with them. Haru then says that he will first defeat all five of them then catch up with his father. Racas, however, corrects him, saying that he will never get out of there. Racas asks for Ltiangle's approval, while Ltiangle asks why does he need his approval for most of the time. Racas then says that he will show him his "dance of remorse" to apologize. Ltiangle says that it's not necessary and then Haru, who is already tired of them, says that he already has to go. Haru starts the battle by attacking Racas, but he blocks it with his maracas and memorizes it. He then doubles it and sends it back to Haru. Rionette explains to Haru that it was Racas's Dark Bring, Rhythm Counter. Haru tries to attack Rionette, but he merely turns into shadows. Ron Glace then loses his patience and attacks him. Haru takes the full brunt of his attack and wonders on how come his opponents are so powerful. Ron Glace surprises him and tries to attack him with his spear, but Let stops him, saying that they outnumber Haru and that it is not honorable. Let stops the fight between Haru and all of the guardians, but starts one with only him and Haru as the participants. Racas asks Ltiangle what to do as Let has already started a one-on-one fight. Ltiangle answers that they should just watch instead. Haru then quietly says that he might take long to catch up with his father. Meanwhile, Gale reaches the top floor and King says that he has been expecting him. Gale questions him on how much more he is planning to give in to the darkness. King answers that as long as he is searching for answers, he will not stop, and also says that he will know the answer once the Enclaim finishes. He also says that the year's Enclaim is very special and goes to tell Gale what is Dark Bring that is being created by the year's Enclaim. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Five Palace Guardians (started and concluded) Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Ron Glace's spear Dark Bring used *Rhythm Counter Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc